


Everything That Ever Made Us Cry

by Maru (maruvelous)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruvelous/pseuds/Maru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See, there's been some bad times... And some good times. I want.. I want to keep those good times around for as long as.. As long as possible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything That Ever Made Us Cry

**Author's Note:**

> JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM AGHHH. 
> 
> Madoka is Bodie, Homura is Angel. For reasons. This is really short, but it's something. I hope to write more stories in this Meguka/DC crossoververse soon. :D

They lay next to each other, battered and bruised. Clothes torn and barely holding together under such harsh conditions- uneven grounds that crack, rain that splashes into the puddles around them. Even though he's cut up and tired, he fights to allow himself a smile.

"I guess in the end..." he starts, "It was... It was going to be like this. It always was, from the start."

The brunette gives his own version of a tired smile and gives a low chuckle. "I don't suppose.. You would have any grief seeds, do you?" The blonde shakes his head before looking away. "Right," he replies. "You're right."

Bodie sighs. Angel continues.

"Hey, B.." his voice is so worn and wavering, it's more like a croak, if anything. "What if we put an end to all of this? The two of us will become... Become the most powerful witches and destroy-" it's a half-whisper, he's almost in tears, "-everything."

Bodie's mouth opens and closes, but no sound comes out.

"Everything that made us feel hate, everything that made us cry, it will all disappear and become nothing, like it were some nightmare!" Angel feigns enthusiasm, but he can't deny the tears slowly dropping down his cheeks, mixing with the teardrops from above. "We'll have no worries... We'll be nothing! Wouldn't that.. Wouldn't that be nice?"

The blonde's hand moves over to the other's soul gem, resting gently in his palm, and presses a black object incased in gold to a point to it.

A grief seed.

Angel looks over in shock as Bodie grins, not as tired-looking as before. It's genuine and full of relief, though it carries a sadness to it.

"I lied," he starts. "I saved it as a last resort." Angel is incredulous, his eyes widen and he has the energy to turn to his friend with a gasp.

"Why?!" It's practically a scream. "Why waste it on me?"

"It sounds kind of weird but... I need to call in a favor." He continues as the grief seed changes Angel's soul gem from putrid, stormy and black to a clear colour against a gold exterior. "You can time-travel, can't you? Change history and... P.. Prevent this from happening. Right..?" Angel can only nod his head. "Then please," even though he's crying, he can still smile. "Go back in time and make sure that I never listen to Tan Industries again!"

"I promise!" Angel replies without hesitation. "I'll do whatever it takes to save you and everyone, even if I have to do it again and again.. For as long as I live!"

Bodie nods in thanks before his soul gem turns completely pitch black and he retches, writhing on the ground in pain. The struggle against his own voice is lost and he screams, screams bloody murder and squeezes his eyes shut. Finally, he gulps down another scream and looks the brunette in the eye. "I have... Another favor." Angel nods again, unable to speak. "See, there's been some bad times... And some good times. I want.. I want to keep those good times around for as long as.. As long as possible."

"Bodie, you don't mean..."

"Hey, bros to the end... right?"

He cries as a light engulfs his body and his clothes change. He takes a simple pistol from behind a shield on his arm and cocks it.

Even though he cried to the high heavens, the gunshot was the only sound that could have been heard.


End file.
